hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
was a childhood friend of Sakurako Sanjo. He was of mixed Japanese and German heritage. In Japan, Thomas boarded with the Sanjo family and was also given pocket money by Sakurako. He later helped Sakurako with her scheme to hurt Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life Thomas was born to a Japanese father and German mother. He met Sakurako Sanjo while attending a Japanese school in Germany during their childhood.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Life in Japan At some point, he moved to Japan where he boarded with Sakurako's family. Thomas did not go to school or have a job, instead being provided pocket money by Sakurako. He went along with her scheme to frame Tsukushi Makino. Thomas first approached Tsukushi at a club, where he danced with her. He then slipped a substance in her drink, which caused her to pass out. Thomas brought her to a hotel. There he posed for a photo with the unconscious Tsukushi which were taken by Sakurako.Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers Thomas saw Tsukushi again the next day at Sakurako's house. When Sakurako left the room, Tsukushi pleaded with him to forget everything. He agreed after she promised to "go out with him again." Likely under Sakurako's orders, he met Tsukushi at school the next day. He attempted to hug her and told her "I couldn't wait to see you." She tried to push him away.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers They were soon confronted by an angry Tsukasa Domyoji. She distracted him, which allowed Thomas to slip away. Before leaving, he told her where to meet him. Thomas was annoyed when she arrived with Kazuya Aoike. On his way out, he told her to "Leave the kid behind next time." After photos of them were posted around school, Tsukushi confronted him. He confessed "I didn't want to, but she made me." Sakurako then entered the room. Once Tsukushi left, Thomas told Sakurako "You went too far with this..."Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers Worried, he later visited Tsukushi's house to show her Sakurako's photo album, revealing that she had had plastic surgery.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Thomas accompanied Sakurako to Tsukasa's private island, which took two whole days on Kazuya's boat.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers Everyone was forced to return to Tokyo on said boat, when Tsukasa left unannounced on his jet.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance He was multiracial, specifically Japanese and German. His looks favored his German side, so much so that many did not realize he was mixed. He had eyes "like blue marbles" and long, blonde hair. Thomas was generally considered good-looking, attracting the attention of many girls. Upon meeting him, Tsukushi thought he resembled Rui Hanazawa. Personality and traits Though a loyal friend, Thomas was also an enabler. He followed Sakurako's scheme, despite knowing how it would hurt Tsukushi. Thomas was known for his incredibly made table manners, such as shoveling food loudly down his throat. He also belched and farted in public, believing it "not healthy to hold it in." Behind the scenes in the anime]] *He first appears in chapter twenty-three of Boys Over Flowers. *Thomas is voiced by Yusuke Oguri in four episodes of the 1996 anime, making his first appearance in "Love Moves Too Fast." His portrayal in the anime closely follows his manga counterpart. He receives money from Sakurako, which enables his lifestyle. Because of this, Thomas goes along with Sakurako's schemes despite knowing how it will hurt others and herself. Thomas proves that he really cares for Sakurako when he tells Tsukushi about her childhood in "Will You Go Out with Me?" *In Meteor Garden (2001), Peter, whose last name is unknown, plays Thomas in one episode. Unlike in the manga, Thomas actually helps Shan Cai (Tsukushi) by taking her to a hotel since she was drunk. Li Zhen (Sakurako) takes photos of them walking into the hotel without his knowledge. *Kento Handa portrays Ryuji, a version of Thomas that appears in two episodes of Hana Yori Dango. *Thomas is played by Blake Abbie in ''Meteor Garden'' (2018).https://www.instagram.com/p/BgoTXY2nb5v/ Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:New York City residents